Analyzing the dynamic behavior and performance of a complex software system is difficult. Typically, analysis of a software system is achieved by gathering data at each system call and post-processing the data. The following is a brief description of conventional tracing frameworks.
The conventional tracing frameworks were typically composed of various independent software modules. The primary source of information accessed by the conventional tracing frameworks is the kernel. The conventional tracing frameworks typically include a trace facility, a trace module, a daemon, and an offline data analysis and processing component. The trace facility gathers information from various components of the kernel and forwards events to the trace module. The trace module subsequently logs the events in its buffer. Periodically, the trace daemon reads the events from the trace module buffer and commits the recorded events into a user-provided file.
The trace facility is an extension to the core kernel facilities. The trace facility provides a unique entry point to all of the other kernel facilities requesting or requiring that an event be traced. Such events are not logged, but instead, the trace request is forwarded to the trace module. If the trace module is compiled as part of the kernel, then the trace module achieves this functionality by registering itself with the trace facility upon system startup. Otherwise, if the trace module is compiled and loaded as a separate module, then the registration takes place when the trace module is loaded.
During the registration process, the trace module provides the trace facility with a call-back function that is called whenever an event occurs. If no trace module is registered, then the traced events are ignored. Furthermore, the registration process provides the trace module with the ability to configure the manner in which the instruction pointer values are recorded upon the occurrence of a system call. Once configured, the kernel browses the stack to find an instruction pointer matching the desired constraints, whenever a system call occurs. In summary, the kernel trace facility acts as a link between the trace module and the different kernel facilities.
The trace module stores the incoming event descriptions and delivers them efficiently to the daemon. More specifically, the trace module retrieves additional information for each event occurring in the kernel. This additional information includes the time at which the event occurred and the CPU identifier for the event. To efficiently deal with the large quantity of data stored by the trace module, the trace module typically uses a double-buffering scheme where a write buffer is used to log events until a threshold limit is reached. When the threshold limit is reached, the daemon is notified. Once the write buffer has been filled (or the threshold is reached), the trace module assigns the current buffer as the read buffer and uses the previous read buffer as the new write buffer. The daemon subsequently retrieves the data from the current read buffer.
The primary function of the daemon is to retrieve and store the information accumulated by the trace module, typically in a file. The daemon provides the user with a number of options to control the tracing process. In addition to giving the user access to the options available from the trace module, the daemon allows the user specify the tracing duration. Once the daemon is launched, the daemon opens and configures the trace module, and sets a timer if a time duration was specified. Otherwise, the user terminates the daemon process manually to stop the trace.
During normal operation, the daemon typically sleeps, awaiting a signal to read from the trace module, or timer/terminate events to end tracing. Similar to the trace module, the daemon uses double buffering. When the daemon receives a signal from the trace module, the daemon reads the content of the buffer denoted as the read buffer and appends the content to the content in an associated internal buffer (not shown). Once the internal buffer is full, the contents of the internal buffer is committed to a file and, during this process, a second internal buffer is used to record the incoming data.
To enable processing of the event data, conventional tracing frameworks typically require the state information for the software system state prior to performing the trace. Specifically, the daemon reviews one or more system directories and records the following characteristics for each process: 1) process ID (PID); 2) name; and 3) parent's PID (PPID). The state information is typically retrieved after the configuration of the trace module and prior to the start of the trace. The information retrieved is stored in a file that is later used by the analysis software. Unlike the aforementioned components of the conventional tracing framework described above, the data analysis and presentation software is typically run off-line. The software uses both the initial process state and the trace data files created by the daemon to recreate the dynamic behavior of the system in a particular, observed time interval. Collating and sorting utilities with the software are used to display the stored information at the user-level.